1. Technical Field
This invention is in the field of belay anchors and in particular, a portable belay anchor usable by a single man on the roof of a house or other locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
From time to time, insurance adjustors, roof repairmen, and others have a need to climb on a roof in order to assess the damage, perform repairs, or other activities. Ensuring the safety of the person climbing on the roof is of the utmost importance, since a fall from a roof is likely to cause great harm.
Currently, if a roof adjuster is climbing on a steep or slick roof it is common to tie a rope to a large stationary object, such as a tree, and then couple the rope to a safety harness around the waist of the person on the roof to provide a belay. The rope is often run through a belay gear, such as a Gri-gri self-braking belay device of the type made by Petzl. If a large fixed object, such as a tree, is not easily available adjacent to the house, the person climbing the roof may use another person of about their own weight as the belay anchor to hold the rope solidly on the ground as they climb on the roof. Unfortunately, a second person is not always available to act as the belay if a natural anchor is not present. In addition, having two people at a house appraisal increases the cost. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a safe belay system which a single person can use and be assured of their safety.
In other situations, a belay anchor is also needed, such as rock climbing, rescue from a building, climbing a tree, a COPE course, and other uses.